Legacy of the Ultras and Riders
by UltraRiderSenshiChronix
Summary: Neglected by his parents over his sister, Hitomi, Naruto feels abandoned. One day, he receives the power of the most powerful warriors ever known. Smart, Juubi, Badass, Godlike, Slightly Dark Naruto!, Alive Minato and Kushina, GoodFemKyuubi, GoodWizarDragon, GoodBeast Chimaera. Rated M for cussing and lemons later on. Slight Pokemon and Digimon Crossover. OCxOC.
1. Awaken! The Legacy of the Warriors!

**Me: Yo! UltraRiderSenshiChronix here with a brand new story! Naruto will become powerful in this one so enjoy! I do not own Naruto, Ultraman, or Kamen Rider.**

* * *

In Konohagakure, the Kyuubi no Kitsune is seen attacking the entire village! All the ninja tried their best to defeat the demon, but it wasn't effected at all by the attacks. As all hope is lost, a giant smoke appeared on the battlefeld, out of it was a giant crimson toad smoking on a pipe, on top of it was a man with spiky, blonde hair, blue eyes, a robe that has the kanji for "The Fourth" in red on the back with red flames on the bottom of it. It was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage!

"Gamabunta! We can't let the Kyuubi attack the village!" he said. **"Right!" **Gamabunta said as he spew oil on the demon, but the demon strike back with a Tailed Beast Ball. **"AGHHH!" **screamed Gamabunta. "Gamabunta!" yelled the Yondaime, as he saw the giant toad got hurt. Just as the Kyuubi has nearly destroyed nearly half the village, _'Looks like I have no choice!'_ Minato thought, as he summon two babies. One has red hair and she's female, while the other has blonde hair with three fox-like whiskers on each cheek and he's male_, _both of them are twins. Minato then proceed to use the Shiki Fuin, as he did that a projection of the Shinigami appeared behind him. **"Minato Namikaze, I will let you live but I will take only a bit of your soul." **the Shinigami said, "Really?" Minato asked, uncertain. **"Yes." **the Shinigami said as he proceed to seal the Kyuubi in the twins, as he did that, he saw the female twin crying at his appearance while the male twin look at him with his unwavering, blue eyes. **_"It seems that this boy is not afraid of death, I see a bright future for him, perhaps I will give him a gift."_**the Shinigami thought as he sealed the Kyuubi's chakra on the female twin, named Hitomi and the Kyuubi's soul on to the male twin, named Naruto.

* * *

**7 years later**

The 7-year old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was training his shinobi skills in a training ground at night. "Yatta! I master tree walking!" said Naruto happily. You see the reason why Naruto trains by himself is because his parents favored his twin sister, Hitomi, over him. Often they would unintentionally lock him out so he stay in the streets, nobody would play with him as they would rather be friends with Hitomi than him. Because of that, he was far more smarter than most kids of his age. During one of the times the villagers chase him, he was hiding in front of the Uchiha clan gate where he first met his only friend, Satsuki Uchiha.

* * *

**Flashback, two years ago**

_"I finally lost them." Naruto said as the villagers ran past him. As soon as they were gone, he was sitting in front of a big wall. He flinches as he realize who this place belongs to, the Uchiha clan. The gate open to reveal a girl about his age with raven hair, and was wearing a blue kimono. "Please don't kick me out!" Naruto pleaded, "I'm not gonna kick you out, do you wanna come in?"_ _said the raven-haired girl. And that's when he met his first friend._

**End flashback**

* * *

During that time, he met Satsuki's mother, Mikoto, who happens to be his mother's best friend. She heard about Naruto's situation, she vows to be like a mother-figure to him. He then met Satsuki's older brother, Itachi, who happens to be one of the ANBU that was assigned to protect him. At first, Naruto saw Itachi to be stoic, but if you look deeply, you can see what he thinks. Itachi treated Naruto like a younger brother, and with Kakashi, they train him in their spare time. Most of the Uchihas, and the village hated him, including Satsuki's father, Fugaku, and Satsuki's twin brother, Sasuke, but the only ones that were nice to him were in the village were Satsuki, Mikoto, Itachi, Shisui, Kakashi, Ibuki, the Ichirakus, Anko, and Yugao. And during all of it, Naruto's bond with Satsuki began grow qiuckly as they became the best of friends. As Naruto finish training, he was about to go home to show his parents his skills, a group of civilians started attacking him. "Let's kill the demon!" one civilian said and the others wholeheartedly. They stab him with kunais, shurikens, punch him at all his body parts, one of them were ninjas, so they use fire jutsus at his nuts! Then Kakashi, Itachi, and Yugao came in and attack all of them. The villagers then run away out of fear. "Are you all right, Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "I'm alright, Kakashi-nii." Naruto said as his body began healing and he fainted.

* * *

**Mindscape**

Naruto then find himself in a sewer and began to walk forward. As he travel the sewers he heard... sobbing? He then find himself in front of a big gate that could fit the entire Hokage Monument, inside the cage, he then found a girl with blazing, red hair that reach her butt and curl slightly upwards, she has pointy, orange fox ears, nine tails that curls upward like her hair. But the only thing that surprises him was that she was naked!, she has a D-size bust and smooth curves. Naruto has a little nosebleed when he saw her, he then walk up into the girl and asked, "Are you alright?" To Naruto's surprise, she hugged him, not knowing what to do, he hug her back. "You're the Kyuubi, aren't you?" asked Naruto, **"Yes... But... aren't you mad at me?"** the Kyuubi said, not looking up at him. "Please look at me." Naruto said as he lift her face up, she open her eyes not wanting to look at Naruto , she was waiting for him to yell at her, hit her, or glare at her for ruining his life. But to her surprise, he softly held her face as she begin to open her eyes, revealing red, slitted orbs, and saw Naruto's blue, deep eyes that is filled with kindness. "No, I'm not mad at you, there has to be a reason why you attack the village, if you don't want to tell me, then I understand." said Naruto, kindly. The Kyuubi was astonished that this boy wasn't mad at her and blame her for all his misery and suffering, **"Thank you, Naruto-kun, my name is Yoko by the way" **said the Kyuu... I mean, Yoko as she use her tails to wrap her body. "Oh, alright, Yoko-chan." said Naruto.

"By the way, what am I doing here?" Naruto said. Then, as if by destiny, two orbs of light appeared and shine inside the cage. Coming out of the light were a group of giants and men in armor. "Who are you people?!" said Naruto, a bit scared. One giant walks up, he has two crests on top of his silver head, glowing, golden eyes, a green gem on his forehead, silver, armor-like part on the upper part of his chest, his body was red and blue with silver lines, a big, blue gem on his chest, and he wore an all-silver brace with a blue gem embedded in it on his left hand. One man in armor walked up, he wore a black bodysuit with rubies embeded on his chest, shoulder guards with a picture of a dragon on the sides, a silver, black helmet, which was red on the front, a silver belt with a black hand with gold rims embedded in front of it, and he wore two rings, one looks like his helmet.

**"I'm Ultraman Zero." **said the red and blue giant.

**"And I'm Haruto Souma, Kamen Rider Wizard." **said the man in the ruby-embedded armor.

"Ultraman? Kamen Rider? What the heck is going on?!" said Naruto, thinking that he was going crazy. **"We're the warriors who defends peace," **said Zero. **"who protects the weak," **said Wizard. **"and are the allies of justice!" **all of them said with conviction and dignity. They all did their signature fighting poses, which amazes Naruto and Yoko. **"What are all of you doing in Naruto's mindscape?"** asked Yoko, curiously. **"Naruto. We've seen your life, you've been neglected by your own family and get abused by the people of your own village, yet despite all that, you didn't succumb to the darkness in your heart." **said Zero. **"Your heart is pure and your soul is full of light, you have a hope that's strong as a true warrior."** said Wizard. **"And so, we decided to test you to see if you're worthy of our power or not." **said Wizard. **"So, you're in?" **said Zero. Naruto begins to think about it, _'If I have this power, then I can leave the village, and be able to protect others!'_ Naruto made his decision and said, "I'll do it!"

**_'Good luck, Naruto."_**thought Yoko.

Wizard then use a ring, **"CONNECT! PLEASE!"** the belt announced, and a big, red circle appeared beside him he took out a silver sword with a hand on it out of the circle and begin slash Naruto at high speed. Naruto dodge all of the slashes that aim at him, he then take out a kunai and fight back. He then run to him at an even higher speed, _**'He's fast!**_**'** Wizard thought as he take in the attacks. "What!" Naruto said, surprised that he was durable, and so was Yoko. **_'These warriors are strong, this is gonna be hard for Naruto.'_**Yoko thought as she sees the battle. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said and five clones appeared and attack Wizard, **"What!" **Wizard said, surprise that a kid like him has an ability like this, all of the warriors in the room were shocked that a kid like him could do that. The Narutos attack Wizard and one of them deliver a kick to the head on Wizard. Wizard was dazed, he shook it off and said, **"No more playing around!" **he convert his sword into a type of weapon Naruto and Yoko has never seen before. _'W__**h**__a__**t **__i__**s**__ t__**h**__a__**t **__w__**e**__a__**p**__o__**n**__?__**'**_ both Natuo and Yoko thought, Wizard then pull the trigger and five bullets shot out and hit all the clones. Naruto and Yoko were wide eyed at the weapon, _'A weapon that can cause instant death!" _Naruto thought as he dodge all the bullets, **"Now, the finale."** said Wizard as he lifts the "thumb" on the hand feature to make it open.** "COME ON A SHOOTING, SHAKE HANDS!" **he then scan his ring, **"FLAME! SHOOTING SRIKE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!" **the gun announced and he shoot three, huge fireballs at Naruto and all three hit him. "AGHHH!" screamed Naruto. **"NARUTO!"** yelled Yoko as she saw her friend/warden injured. **"No one could survive that."** Wizard said as he turn his back and started walking away. He then heard panting and saw Naruto SURVIVES the attack! **"What!" **said Wizard, surprised that a 5-year-old kid survive a deadly attack. The Ultras and the rest of the Riders were shocked that a kid survived a deadly attack that could have killed someone. **"How?" **asked Wizard, Naruto then replied, "Because... I DON'T GIVE UP!" and begin a barrage of fists and kicks with extreme speed. **_'This kid...'_**Wizard thought as he tried to block the attacks, he then convert the gun back into a sword and tried to slash him. But to his surprise, Naruto block the sword and disarmed him. Naruto then used Wizard's sword against him and he slash him at high speed and Wizard took in a lot of damage. Naruto then create another clone and used a familiar attack, "RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as the Rasengan hit Wizard and did a lot of damage, **"AGHHHH!" **Wizard screamed, and he skid on the field. The Ultras and Riders alike was amazed that a kid manage to defeat a Kamen Rider. **"That was an incredible attack, Naruto." **Wizard said, dazed, he shook it off. **"You really are worthy of our power, as the result, here's my gift to you." **Wizard said. He then created a ball of energy, coming out of it was a giant dragon with small wings, a big, red gem on its chest, black, silver skin with a tinge of gold, another red gem on its head, and red eyes. Another Kamen Rider came and create another ball of energy and came out of it was a hybrid creature. **"This is WizarDragon and Beast Chimaera." **said Wizard. The Ultras and Riders then gave him all of their abilities and knowledge. **"Naruto, you have to train hard to master all of our powers, good luck." **said Wizard and all the Ultras and Riders left the mindscape, except for Zero. "Why are you still here?" asked Naruto. **"I'm gonna help you how to control the power, all right?" **said Zero. Naruto nodded.

"Well, that was something I'll never forget." said Naruto. **"Agree." **said Yoko. "Anyways, I'm gonna leave now, see ya!" Naruto said as he left his mindscape.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Me: Second chapter done! Anyways please review!**


	2. Leaving Konoha

**Me: Yo! Chronix here with a new chapter, I like to say thank you for the people who read my stories and also... Goro Naya-san passed away on March 5th at 3:00 a.m. due to chronic respiratory failure, we will remember your role as the Shocker Leader, R.I.P. **

**Let's get on with the story...**

* * *

Previously on the Legacy of the Ultras and Riders...

_"Yatta! I finally mastered tree walking!"_

_"Naruto!"_

_"I'm fine, Kakashi-nii."_

_"I'm not mad at you..."_

_**"My name is Yoko, by the way."**_

_**"I'm Ultraman Zero."**_

_**"I'm Haruto Souma, Kamen Rider Wizard."**_

_**"No one can survive that."**_

_"Because I... NEVER GIVE UP!"_

_"RASENGAN!"_

_**"AGHHHH!"**_

_**"You are worthy after all."**_

* * *

**Uchiha Compound**

"Ugh..." Naruto groaned. _'Where am I?' _Naruto thought as he woke up he find himself in a bed. "Naruto-kun!" someone said, Naruto was then hugged by none other then Satsuki Uchiha. "Satsuki-chan?" said Naruto, "I'm glad your alright, Naruto-kun!" said Satsuki, "That must have been some injuries." someone else said. Naruto turn around and saw Itachi, Shisui, Kakashi, Mikoto, Anko, Ibiki, and Yugao looking at him, glad that he was alright. "Everyone!" said Naruto, "Are you alright, otouto?" asked Kakashi, "You betcha!" said Naruto.

"I've been worried sick!" said Mikoto, concerned about Naruto's well being. "Well... it was nothing..." Naruto said, the people in the room felt sad that Naruto have to live a life like this, people just can't see past the fox as the villagers thought of Naruto as a demon. _'He got it harder then me...' _thought Anko. "So... can I go home now?" asked Naruto, "But Naruto! You shouldn't even move right now look at your injuries!" said Mikoto, "I think I'm fine, so can I go?" said Naruto. Shisui sighed then said, "Yes."

Naruto then proceed to the gate and left. As he make his way home, he thought, _'Did all that stuff earlier in my mind was just a dream?' _**"No, it wasn't, Naruto-kun." **a certain demon fox said. _'Yoko-chan!' _said Naruto, Yoko blush at the honorific. **"All the stuff you did was real, Naruto." **said Zero. **"Well, that was a great battle." **said one being, **"You got skills man!" **said another being, _'Ah! Who are you?!' _asked Naruto, **"The name's Dragonus the WizarDragon, nice to meet ya!" **said Dragonus, **"And I'm Zen the Beast Chimaera."** said Zen. _'You must be Wizard's gift to me, right?' _asked Naruto. **"Yep!" **both said, Naruto walk back home to the Namikaze Compound.

* * *

**(Playing: Final Wars! by The Alfee)**

**Tatakae! Hikari no senshi yo!**

Naruto was lying in a battlefield, injured.

**Kono ai wo mamoru tame ima**

**FINAL WARS!**

He then stand up and unleash a scream, a blinding light then covered him.

**(instrumental)**

**Kanashimi ga maioriru hoshi**

Naruto was sitting crying.

**Subete no yume wa sokokara hajimaru.**

Then memories of people he love appeared in his mind.

**Itoshisa wo tsuyosa ni kaete**

Naruto was then seen training his body to the limit.

**Atsui kodou wo yobisamase.**

Then the scene switch to Satsuki watching from afar.

**Tatoe kurayami ga mirai wo ubatte mo.**

Naruto is then seen standing in an endless darkness with Hitomi, both on opposite sides.

**Akiramenai kokoro ga kibou he to michibiku.**

A small ball of light shine upon Naruto and he grab it, Hitomi turn around to see her brother covered in a flash of light.

**Tatakae! Hikari no senshi yo!**

Naruto opens his eyes and finds himself fighting an army of monsters.

**Haruka na ginga wo koete**

Flashes of past Ultras and Riders appeared on Naruto until stopping on two silhouettes of a mysterious Ultraman and and a mysterious Kamen Rider.

**Kagirinai sekai no hate he!**

Naruto destroyed all the monsters until one was left.

**Kono ai wo mamoru tame ima.**

The final monster then unleash a wave of darkness while Naruto's friends and family look on, Hitomi shed a tear.

**Saigo no yume wa owaranai subete wo kakete!**

The wave of darkness was gone, and they saw Naruto with an aura of light flaring on him and unleash a flash of light.

**FINAL WARS!**

Naruto then did a fighting pose in front of the audience.

* * *

**Namikaze Compound**

Inside, there was a woman with red hair that reach all the way to her back, wearing a blouse. (Sorry if this isn't clear, I suck at describing people.) This was Kushina Namikaze (formerly Uzumaki), she was preparing dinner when Minato got home from work, "Hi honey." said Minato, "Minato, I'm thinking that we've been ignoring Narutolately." said Kushina. They both flinched, she was right, they have been ignoring Naruto lately as they've been busy training Hitomi. "Kushina, I was thinking that we should start Naruto's training right away, that way, he wouldn't be sad." Minato said. They've been giving Hitomi everything, train her, they would often favor her decisions over Naruto's, in turn, Hitomi became arrogant. Hitomi then thought she was forgetting someone, then she realize she forgotten about Naruto! _'I forgot about Nii-san!' _thought Hitomi as she was to focused on her training. The door opened to reveal Naruto, the family then sit at the table and start eating, _'I guess it's time to show everyone.'_ Naruto thought. As the talk about what they were doing, Naruto said, "Tou-san, look what I can do!" Naruto began to apply chakra to his feet and walk on the walls. The rest of the family was shocked that Naruto did this, they then yelled, "YOU SCUM! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" "I WANT YOU TO GO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Hitomi walk up to Naruto then yelled, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU COULD DO THIS, NII-SAN?!" and smack his face!

Naruto was shocked that they, his own family, were yelling at him, the entities in Naruto's mind were shocked that they would badmouth their own son and saw all of Naruto's memories, only one thought came in their mind, including Zero, _'Let's destroy the fucking village.'_ Then, as if a dam was broken, all of Naruto's anger came rushing and he said, "FINE THEN! I HOPE YOU ALL BURN IN HELL!" and walk to his room. His entire were shocked at what Naruto said to them. They then walk to their rooms.

* * *

**Minato and Kushina's Room**

Kushina was crying in her bed at what Naruto said to the entire family. Minato was patting her back trying to make her happy, but he to was sad that his son was that angry at them to say those words. It's not that they were mad at Naruto, they thought that he wasn't ready and it wasn't his time yet. "Starting from tomorrrow, we're gonna start Naruto's training." Minato finally said, Kushina stop crying as he said that, _'Maybe that would make him happy.' _they both thought.

* * *

**Hitomi's Room **

Hitomi was in her room, crying at the words her older brother said to her. "I can't believe Nii-san said those words like that." Hitomi said. Then she thought, _'From now on, I'm gonna start treating him nicely.' _

* * *

**Naruto's Room**

Naruto was then seen sitting on his bed, angry at the fact that his parents would yell at him for just showing them what he can do. "I can't believe it! After all that and they yell at me! Their own son! That's it! I'm gonna leave this village!" said Naruto, angrily. All the entities in Naruto's mind agreed. _'I will leave this hellhole!' he thought as he went to sleep.'_

* * *

**Two months later**

After that whole mess, Naruto and his family begin to reconcile with each other, but despite that all their attempts, Naruto was still cold to them. Hitomi would often try to get him to play with her and her friends, but he still wouldn't respond. Eventually, Naruto begin to warm up to his family, however, the whole thing was a charade, just to give him time to plan his escape. _'I can't wait to get rid of this charade and getout of here.' _thought Naruto, **"You'll get your chance, Naruto-kun." **Yoko said. Then came Naruto and Hitomi's birthday, where Naruto will plan with his escape.

* * *

**The Birthday Party, night**

As all of the Namikaze family's friends come over to celebrate the twin's birthday, everybody would celebrate while Naruto would stay in his room. They understand that Naruto want to be alone, so they let him. Meanwhile, Naruto sealed his stuff and his jutsu scrolls. During those two months, Naruto train all by himself as he would train how to use his Ultra abilities in human form. He manage to master the Zero Wide Shot and use the Zero Slugger to the point of perfection, he also manage to summon the WizarSwordGun and use it with deadly precision. "It's time to go." Naruto said, **"Right!" **said the entities in Naruto's mind.

During the festivities, Hitomi would often came to Naruto's room, but she was afraid to go in there. Hitomi call her parents to come with her to Naruto's room, they open the door, and for the first time, they saw Naruto's room. It was all blank, the walls were white with nothing on them, there were a stack of books, his room was absolutely clean, more clean then Minato and Kushina's room. Minato grab one of Naruto's book and was surprise that he can read all of these books. Hitomi then saw a notebook, she opened it and saw a drawing, she showed it to her parents. The drawing was of a kid on a cliff with the sea in front of him, a light shine upon him, below was the title: "Rise from the Darkness". The family was surprised that he was such a good artist. They then flip the page, and a drawing of a red and blue being with two crests on his head and golden eyes, the title said: "Ultraman Zero". They flip the page to see more drawing of these beings, similar to the first one. And also drawings of warriors in armors are in the notebook. Then they saw a letter, Minato opened the letter and what was in their shocked him! He showed it to his wife and daughter, they were also shocked. Naruto was gonna leave the village!

* * *

**Outside the Village Gates**

"Finally!" Naruto said as he run at high speeds, away from Konoha. He then saw ANBU chasing him, "Looks like he called the ANBU to bring me back, but they ain't gonna catch me!" Naruto said as he continues to run, he regret not saying goodbye to the people he loved, he especially regret not saying goodbye to Satsuki.

* * *

**Flashback, A Month Ago**

_"Satsuki-chan"_ _Naruto said, "Yeah?" Satsuki said, "Would you marry me in the future?" Naruto asked, this question surprised Satsuki but she said, "If you were tall and handsome in the future, but your a kind boy and your nice, Naruto-kun, so yes." Satsuki said. She then proceed to his cheek, which made him blush. Since then, they realize how much they were meant to each other._

**End flashback**

* * *

"Naruto!" a voice said, that voice snapped Naruto right back and he saw that his parents were after him. He then finally lands in a spot somewhere in the Land of Fire. His parents and the people that were after them stopped. Kushina then said, "Naruto, please come back!" but that didn't work and he said, "Farewell." and he was covered in a red ball of light and flies away.

* * *

**Me: Second chapter done! Anyways, review!**


	3. Meeting the Two-in-One Detectives

**Me: What up! Chronix here with a new chapter and I'm using the plot and theme song, Go get 'em by Kamen Rider Girls, from Kamen Rider Battride War for this chapter. So let's get it on!**

* * *

**Somewhere outside the Elemental Nations**

"Uhh..." Naruto groaned as he felt the impact when he landed. "Where am I?" asked Naruto as he dusted himself, **"Hmm... It seems that we're in the world outside the mist." **said Dragonus, "**T**h**e **w**o**r**l**d **o**u**t**s**i**d**e **t**h**e **m**i**s**t**?**" asked Naruto, Yoko, and Zero. **"You see, the Elemental Nations is surrounded by a huge mist that divide it from the rest of the world." **explained Zen, Naruto and Yoko were surprised that there was a world outside of the Elemental Nations, Zero on the other hand was curious, **"So what you're saying is that Naruto's world is connected to the Kamen Rider universe?" **said Zero. **"Yes." **said Dragonus and Zen in a matter-of-fact tone which cause all of them to sweat drop. "Well, there's no need to stay here so let's go!" said Naruto, **"Right!" **said all the entities in Naruto's mind. Naruto began to walk forward to see what's in store for him in this world.

* * *

**(Cue: Final Wars! by The Alfee)**

**Tatakae! Hikari no senshi yo!**

**Kono ai wo mamoru tame ima!**

**FINAL WARS!**

**(instrumental)**

**Kanashimi ga maioriru hoshi**

**Subete no yume wa sokokara hajimaru**

**Itoshisa wo tsuyosa ni kaete**

**Atsui kodou wo yobisamase**

**Tatoe kurayami ga mirai wo ubatte mo**

**Akiramenai kokoro ga kibou he to michibiku**

**Tatakae! Hikari no senshi yo!**

**Haruka na ginga wo koete!**

**Kagirinai sekai no hate he!**

**Kono ai wo mamoru tame ima!**

**Saigo no yume wa owaranai**

**Subete wo kakete!**

**FINAL WARS!**

**(End Final Wars!)**

* * *

**In Konoha**

The entire Namikaze-Uzumaki family was desperately searching for Naruto. Minato send the ANBU to search for him, but when they came back, they found nothing. Not even Jiraiya's spy network found him, it's like he disappeared of the face of the Elemental Nations! The family begin to go all over Konoha, when they ask where Naruto is, they didn't know who he is! They soon came to the Uchiha Compound, when they did, they introduce themselves to Satsuki, she faint when she heard that they were his parents. They soon found out that Naruto have no friends at all, so they were surprise that the Uchiha heiress was his best friend, and so was the Inuzuka heir, Kiba. The ones that were desperately finding him were Kakashi and everyone that he knows. The question that was in everybody's mind was_, "Where are you, Naruto?"_

* * *

**In a city **

Naruto was, so far, amazed by the technology of this world. The buildings were as tall as the Bijuu, the medical science in this world were far more than anything back in the Elemental Nations, and this world is more vast. In just two minutes, with the help of Dragonus, Zen, and Zero, he knew about all the technology in this world and how they work and all the vehicles. With all the money he got, he bought a smartphone, a game system, and a motorcycle. He cast a Henge to buy all these things. **"I'm amazed that Naruto is THIS smart!" **said Zero, astounded by the fact that he has a young prodigy as a host. **"He's different from any other kid at his age." **said Yoko with pride in her voice, Naruto was never praised for anything before so he was happy.

As Naruto continue to wonder, he heard an explosion. He came to the scene and he saw a man whose right half is green while the left half is black, a W-shaped belt, he has red compound eyes with a small, red gem on his forehead, and a big W on his head. This was Kamen Rider Double fighting the Weather Dopant! "Wait, didn't Kamen Rider Accel destroyed the Weather Dopant?" Naruto said, confused as to what the hell is the Weather Dopant doing here. **"Someone must have revived him." **said Zero. "I've been itchin' for a fight, so let's go!" Naruto said, **"Naruto, are you sure?" **said Yoko. "Trust me Yoko-chan, I'm ready, believe it!" said Naruto.

**"HEAT! METAL!" **the belt, called the Double Driver, announced and he change to red and silver and has a weapon that looks like a staff. Double insert the Metal Memory into the staff-like weapon, **"METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" **the staff-like weapon announced as the two ends of it was lit on fire. **"Metal Branding" **said Double as he hit Weather and deliver the final blow, but it doesn't seem to have an effect on the Dopant. Weather then conjure up red lightning that hit Double. **"Finally, I will destroy you, Double!" **said Weather, he was about to deliver the final blow until a beam hit him.

**"Who dares to attack me?!" **said Weather.

"Me!" said Naruto as he made his appearance.

**"Get out of the way, gaki! So I can destroy Double!" **said Double.

**(Cue: Go get 'em by Kamen Rider Girls)**

"You want Double? You gotta have to go through me first!" said Naruto as he summon the Zero Sluggers and get in a fighting pose. He throw one Slugger at Weather, but the Dopant dodged it, Naruto willed the Slugger back to his hand. As the Slugger made its way back to Naruto, it sliced a car in half! "**W**h**a**t**?**!**"** both of them said, surprised that a small weapon like that could do that much damage.

"How the hell did a kid got his hands on a weapon like that?!" said Double. _"I don't know, but whoever he is, I hope he's on our side." _said Double's right half.

Weather then summoned the Masquerade Dopants, **"ATTACK!" **yelled Weather and the Masquerades all ganged up on Naruto and attack him. Unfortunately for them, Naruto dodge all the attacks they throw at him. Even as all this was happening, Naruto was calm to the point where it's unnerving. "Why the fuck is he so calm?" said Double. Naruto began to unleash killing intent that made both Double and Weather saw their deaths and can't breath, "Since when does an 8-year-old learned how to leak killing intent?!" said Double, _"I always thought that leaking killing intent was impossible, but now I see it was possible." _said Double's right half. Naruto then said, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **and one clone appeared and summoned the Eye Slugger, "**W**h**a**t**?**!**"** said both Double and Weather as they saw Naruto created a clone. **"There's more to you than I thought, gaki. But, I will kill you." **said Weather, the two Narutos jump up and throw their Sluggers at the Masquerades and they willed their Sluggers into a pinwheel shape and said, **"Formation Zero!" **as the pinwheel slash all the Masquerades and they exploded. The Narutos land and run towards Weather at high speeds, _**"So fast!"** _thought Weather as the Narutos slash every part of the Dopant's body and they both deliver a kick to the face, they then create more Kage Bunshin and four Narutos kick him that launched him towards the sky and the clones above all dive in on Weather, **"NA-RU-TO! Uzumaki 2K Barrage!" **and Weather was plummeting down to the ground. "DOUBLE!" Naruto yelled, managing to snap him out of shock, "Let's finish this!" Naruto said. "Right." said Double, they then heard a sound, the sound came from a small bird-like device, it was the Xtreme Memory. The Driver created a rail of light that the Xtreme Memory slide down and insert itself upon made it to the buckle, Double then open up the Xtreme Memory revealing a prism-colored center, **"XTREME!" **the Memory announced as a colorful wave of data covered him, the data split itself revealing Double with small, fish tail-like protrusions beside the compound eyes and a iridescent band in the middle of his body. He change into CycloneJoker Xtreme!

Naruto and his clone focused their chakra to the original's palm, Double close and reopen the Memory, **"XTREME! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" **the Memory announced as a large tornado was emitted from the spinning X carries Double up and accelerates him towards Weather. **"Rasengan!" "Double Xtreme!" **said Naruto and Double and their attacks hit Weather, and the Dopant was blown towards the ground.

**(End Go get 'em)**

The Weather Dopant weakly stand up and said, **"I... can't... believe... that I... was... defeated... by Kamen Rider... once again... but this time... a little kid... defeated me as well... Hehe... Hehehe... Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AGHHHHHHH!"** those were his last words before he exploded into oblivion. Naruto and Double landed on the ground, Naruto begin take in what he just did, "I did it... I DID IT! YATTA!" he said as Double cancels his transformation, revealing two people, one looks like he's a detective while the other one looks like he's smart. They both look at Naruto and a surge of memories came back to them, and they remember who this kid is. "You're Naruto Uzumaki, aren't you?" said the detective, Naruto turn around and said, "I didn't think you'd recognize me." said Naruto.

"I'm Shotaro Hidari, the Hard-Boiled Detective." said Shotaro.**  
**

"More like half-boiled." said the smart-looking one, snickering. Naruto was laughing his ass off as soon as he saw Shotaro face-faulted. "And I'm Phillip." said Phillip. "Nice to meet ya!" said Naruto. "So what happened to you guys?" said Naruto, "It seems that we lost our memories, but we aren't alone." said Phillip. "All the Heisei Riders have seem to lost their memories." finished Shotaro. Naruto nodded to show that he understands while he was talking to the entities in his mind. _'__So... do you think we should help?" _said Naruto, **"I think we should help, after all, Kamen Riders without their memories isn't a really good thing." **said Dragonus, **"I definitely agreed to that." **said Zen, **"The Riders are fellow allies of justice, so we'll help."** said Zero, _'Yoko-chan?' _asked Naruto, **"Whatever floats your boat, Naruto-kun." **said Yoko, _'So it's agreed, we'll help the Riders regain their memories.' _said Naruto. **"Right!" **said everybody. "Alright, I'll help you and all the Riders to regain your memories." said Naruto. Shotaro and Phillip look at each other for a minute and thought, _'He could help us recover our's and the other Riders's memories.' 'Agreed, let's see if he's worthy of the power of the Kamen Riders.'_ "All right." they both said and all of them went their separate ways.

* * *

**Me: All right! Chapter four is done! Man Battride Wars is awesome. Anyways, please review!**


	4. Naruto's Eight Months of Events

**Yo! Chronix here! Coming to you with a new chapter to this story. Without further ado, let's get it on!**

**Naruto: Hell yeah!**

**Me: Naruto! Where'd you come from?!**

**Naruto: Just got here.**

**Me: Well can you do the disclaimers?**

**Naruto: Sure, UltraRiderSenshiChronix does not own me, Kamen Rider, or Ultraman. Though he might add something else into this story.**

* * *

**8 months later**

During the eight months of staying in this world, Naruto has met all the Heisei Kamen Riders and recovered their memories, he also met the Showa Kamen Riders because something happened that threaten the existence of mankind, a young boy with the power of the Great Leader of Shocker began destroying every city in the world with an army of monsters, he also tried to alter the timeline to destroy the Riders. All the Kamen Riders and Naruto unite against this threat, Naruto uses the power of the Ultras to help fight against the threat. During the whole event, the Great Leader's soul overpowered the boy's mind and attacked Naruto and Wizard, but thanks to the combine efforts of Naruto and Wizard, the boy's soul, heart, and psyche was saved. However, the Great Leader's soul begin to turn into Rock Great Leader! It took nearly all the Kamen Riders to destroy Rock Great Leader once and for all. It was also during that time that Naruto unlocked his own Rider form and Ultra form. He dubbed the Rider form, Kyuuma and the Ultra form, Trinity. He also found out the reason why the boy did these things, the boy, whose name is Kazuma Saito, was lonely during his childhood, kids bullied him due to his blue hair and red eyes, his parents died in a monster attack when he was a month old, his grandparents took care of him for a year before they died when he was 1-year old because of diseases, he was raised by his mother's best friend with the help of his dad's best friend, and he also only has one friend, a girl by the name of Misaki Kiramoto. Because of all that, he felt scorned, he hated the world, and felt jealous of kids that have loving parents, that's why he was manipulated by the Great Leader's spirit.

Because of that, Naruto took him in and saw him as a little brother, he also sense that Misaki has a crush on Kazuma so he took her in as well. Kazuma's guardians thanked Naruto for saving their best friends's son as he was the only thing that reminded them of his parents, at first they were surprised that Kazuma's savior was an 8-year-old but during the whole thing, they realize that he was capable of all that and warm up to him. Naruto also told them of his past, they amazed that there was a world long hidden from the rest of the world and when they heard of his life, the reactions were that the girls were crying and the boys felt like they want to destroy Konoha. Naruto also revived Katsumi Daido, a.k.a. Kamen Rider Eternal, with the powers that the Shinigami gave him. Katsumi at first was skeptical that a kid revive him, but when he felt the divine and powerful, yet kind and gentle aura that surrounded Naruto, he decided to test him. Naruto also revealed that Mina was alive, he was skeptical, but Naruto teleported both of them to Mina's location. To say Katsumi was happy was an understatement of the century, it was thanks to Naruto that both of them are together. Naruto got the power of Eternal as a result. It was also at that time he gain two partners, a Riolu and a Veemon, who introduces themselves as a Pokemon and a Digimon.

Naruto also traveled the entire world, along with Kazuma, Misaki, Riolu, and Veemon. They have been to each country, eat the food, and experience the cultures. When Naruto was in a country in the Middle East, he found out the country was in a civil war, so he help the rebels. During that time he befriended a little girl name Zana and met her older brother, Amin. During a crossfire in the civil war, one of the soldiers on the 'evil' side shot Naruto in the legs, Zana was seen in the battlefield crying for her dead mother and father and bunch of missiles shot down in the battlefield, one of them shot Zana. "NOOOOO!" screamed Naruto, but he was to late, Zana was dead. Naruto was screaming in agony as he lost one of his precious friends. Kazuma and Misaki look on crying at the lost of their friend, Amin was crying and clenching his fists in anger that his family was now gone. **"Naruto-kun..."** said Yoko, with sadness in her voice that her kit have to go through this, **"Naruto..." **said Zero, **"Naruto..." **said Dragonus and Zen. **"Naruto..." **said Riolu and Veemon "Naruto-onii-san" said Kazuma and Misaki with sadness and concern for their older brother. It was at that time, Naruto knows what it's like going to war and losing someone precious to their heart.

Naruto, Kazuma, Misaki, Riolu, and Veemon came back to Japan after traveling the world, Naruto stopped the civil war, he manage to came out of his depression, but the emotional pain is still inside. Haruto, Kousuke, and their friends learned all about Naruto's loss and help him overcome all the pain. Over a week, Naruto was up and running again, and was practicing a couple of jutsus,** "Katon: Karyuudan no Jutsu!" **he said as a fire bullet that looks like a dragon's head. You see, during Naruto's travels, he manage to master all of the Ultra and Rider moves to the point where he's almost godlike, he also became the second Juubi.

* * *

**Flashback, one month ago**

_"If only I could protect Zana..." Naruto said, he was still recovering from that civil war, he has seen death everywhere from all those battles and he was still grieving about Zana's death. **"Sometimes you have to forget about the past and move on, Naruto."** said Riolu and Veemon nodded. "I don't know what I do if it was Satsuki-chan." Naruto said, he still miss Satsuki and still regret not having said goodbye to her 7 months after he left Konoha. **"I'm sure she still loves you, pal!"** said Veemon, "Let's hope so, Veemon." said Naruto. 'I wonder what's happening to Kiba, Satsuki, and everyone else that I care about in Konoha... Except for them.'_ _Naruto thought as he was sitting in a park, looking at the blue sky along with Riolu and Veemon. __**"Naruto-kun, I found something that you might find interesting, can you come into your mindscape?" **__Yoko asked. "Alright." replied Naruto, he then said, "Kazuma! Misaki-chan!" Kazuma and Misaki stop what they were doing and came up to Naruto. "What is it, Naruto-onii-san?" Kazuma asked, "Yeah, what is it?" asked Misaki. __**"Are you sure you can trust them with this?"**__ said__Zero, 'They're one of my most trustworthy people, of course I trust them.' answered Naruto. "I think it's time I show what my Mindscape looks like" said Naruto, "Really!" said Kazuma and Misaki, they always wanted to know what this Yoko person, Zero, Dragonus, and Zen looks like, "Yeah. Do the same thing I'm doing right now." said Naruto as he went into a meditation pose, the two copied what Naruto just did and together, the three went into Naruto's mindscape._

_"Uhh..." Kazuma and Misaki groaned as they woke up they, find themselves in a forest. "Where are we, Kazu-kun?" Misaki asked, "I don't know, Misa-chan." said Kazuma. "Oh good, your awake." said someone, they turn around and saw Naruto leaning against a tree, "Naruto-onii-san!" said Kazuma and Misaki, "Follow me." said Naruto going deep into the forest and both followed. They then found themselves in a big, grassy field with a big tree in the center and the moon was shining on the sky._

(The next part is Kazuma and Misaki meeting Yoko, Zero, Dragonus, and Zen which I'm to lazy to do. Imagine it yourselves.)

**_"Naruto, there's someone who wants to see you." _**_said Yoko pointing to a man leaning against the big tree. The man has jet black hair, wore black ANBU pants, a black trench coat with the front uncovered, black shinobi sandals, a gray T-shirt, and eyes with purple scleras, black circles inside the eyes, and eight tomoes. **"Well hello, Naruto." **the mysterious said._

**Cliffhanger no jutsu!**

* * *

**Cliffhanger! ****Anyways, review!**


	5. Coming Back to the Elemental Nations

**What up! Chronix here with a new chapter! Tomorrow is a school day...**

**Naruto: Why so sad?**

**Me: 'Cause! Nothing exciting or interesting happens there! Well, on most days, but other than that, I'm bored as hell!**

**Naruto: Sometimes... school's boring.**

**Me: You got that right. Anyways, disclaimers! I do not own Ultraman, Kamen Rider, or Naruto.**

* * *

**Previously...**

**_"Someone wants to talk to you." _**_Yoko said._

_**"Well hello, Naruto." **__the mysterious man said._

* * *

**Continue flashback**

_"Who are you?" Naruto said, suspicious as to what's this guy doing here, "And why do you look like an emo." said Kazuma, the man face faulted while everyone laughs at him. The man regains his cool and said, __**"The name's Akira, but you may know as the Juubi." **__Naruto and Yoko instantly flinched as they brought out their weapons, the others however, were confused as they didn't know the history of the Elemental Nations. __**"I was once a part of you." **__said Yoko, "Why are you in my mindscape! The Sage of the Six Paths imprisoned you in the moon!" Naruto said, __**"My soul has been following you, the reason why I did what I did long ago is because I thought that humans are corrupted, that is until I met the Sage, whose real name is Tenma Shizuki by the way. He was different, he was kind and gentle, he was also a prank king during his childhood. Then, I saw you, you were the same as Tenma, he was abused and so was you." **__said Akira. Naruto remembered the beatings he got when he was a kid, Kazuma and Misaki frown when Akira mention that in front of their brother, __**"Despite all the abuse and negligence you went through, your heart remains pure and you didn't give in to your hatred and that is why I ,and Tenma, give you our powers and make you our successor."**__ said Akira. _

_Naruto just stood there, shell shocked that the Juubi himself choose him as his successor, Yoko herself was shocked as well, the others look at Naruto and Yoko and guess that this Juubi is someone important. "I... I don't know what to say." Naruto said, __**"I regret what I did long ago, but it's time I entrust you with my and Tenma's power." **__Akira said, Naruto just nodded at his words. __**"Until we meet again, Naruto." **__was all he said before____he disappeared. Everybody was silent until Yoko spoke up, __**"Naruto Uzumaki, who are you to be chosen by the King of All Demons himself." **__Everybody was shocked the man they saw earlier was the King of All Demons, and he choose Naruto as his successor, then suddenly, Naruto was on his knees, holding his head, and screaming in pain. __**"NARUTO/NARUTO-NII-SAN!" **__they all yell as they ran up to him, "Man, that was one HUGE headache!" said Naruto as felt a bit better, __**"You all right, Naruto?" **__asked Zero, __**"I'm all right, Zero." **__said Naruto. He then lift up his head and open his eyes, everybody gasp as they saw Naruto's eyes, "Nii-san, your eyes!" said Kazuma, "Does anybody have a mirror?" asked Naruto, Yoko gave him a hand mirror and what he saws next shocked him. His eyes now looks like Akira's, except the sclera was gold, "Looks like I got some work to do." he said as Yoko pat his shoulder. _

**End flashback **

* * *

Ever since then, he practice nonstop on his abilities, in a month, he manage to master all the Katon jutsus that were in the scroll he took. He was currently in a park with all his friends and the Riders greeting him goodbye, "Thank you, Shizuka-san, Keita-san." Naruto said to Kazuma's guardians, "Your welcome, Naruto-kun." said Shizuka, "Anytime, Naruto!" said Keita. "Promise to take care of Kazuma and Misaki for me will ya." said Shizuka, "Don't worry! I'll take good care of the two rascals." said Naruto, patting their heads. "Good luck, gaki." said Katsumi, "Be careful, Naruto." said Haruto, Naruto, Kazuma, and Misaki went into the center of the park and Naruto began to do hand signs. "Well, see ya!" said Naruto before a red ball surrounds him and fly away.

* * *

**Elemental Nations **

A red ball of light was seen across the sky and crash landed somewhere in the Land of Fire. Naruto, Kazuma, and Misaki groan as they crash landed, "That was some harsh landing." said Naruto, "Are you alright, Misa-chan?" asked Kazuma, "Yeah, Kazu-kun." said Misaki. They began to walk forward to the border and Naruto said, "Let's go guys."

* * *

**And done! That was quite a short chapter, oh well. Anyways, please review!**


	6. Kazuma's Memories of the Past

**What up, fellow fans and otakus, Chronix here with a new chapter, and also a new theme song!**

**Naruto: Did you say new theme song?**

**Me: Yes, Naruto. Here's a hint, Barakoku.**

**Naruto: Hmm... Barakoku... Barakoku... Barakoku... Bara...! Ah! Bara...! (me covering Naruto's mouth).**

**Me: No spoilers! Anyway, on with the chapter! **

* * *

Naruto, Kazuma, Misaki, Riolu, Veemon just walked out of the Land of Fire's border to find a place to train, they manage to find a secluded place in the heart of the Elemantal Nations. Naruto set up camp, made a fire, tell everyone to sit down, and begin to tell them how this world works, "This world is a war-torn land, it's much different from the one you knew. In this world, there are people that can use jutsus like me, the ninjas here are different from the ones that you knew, you can identify ninjas by the headband they wear that has a small rectangular metal plate. So you have to be on your guard, be aware of your surroundings. And also... sometimes, shinobi have to kill others as it is in their job description." he said and the others nodded to show that they understand, they could also briefly see sadness in Naruto's eyes as they remember Zana from their trip around the world.

After a few minutes of silence, Naruto said, "It's already past 9 o'clock in the evening, I'll see you in the morning." They all went inside their own tents, as Naruto made it inside his tent, he began to have a flashback from one of his adventures.

* * *

**5 months ago **

_Naruto and the gang were in the city of Pamplona, Spain as it was one of their stops to get to know the culture of Spain and its people. There they celebrated the 7-day festival of Sanfermines, he get to know the locals and befriend them. On the sixth day of the festival, he sign up for the Running of the Bulls, at first the adults thought he was joking, but when they saw his eyes, they knew he was serious about this. Kazuma, Misaki, Riolu, Veemon, and the locals that he befriended were looking at him like he was crazy, to which he replies, "It's a part of my speed training." He was one of the people who won the preliminaries. On the seventh day, Naruto was in a crowd full with contestants, the contestants and visitors were looking at him, thinking, 'What the fuck is that kid doing here? Is he fucking crazy?!'_

_ Inside Naruto's mindscape, the entities were wishing him good luck. Yoko walk up to him and asked, **"Are you sure about this, Naruto-kun?" **Naruto then replied, "There's no turning back now, I can do this!" Yoko sighed then said, **"If that's your answer, then good luck, Naruto-kun."**_

_Inside the fence, the group were watching anxiously as Naruto position himself. At 8 a.m., the first rocket was set off, the corral gate__ was opened, and the contestants were running like hell with three bulls chasing them. Twenty minutes later, three more bulls entered the race and the second rocket was set off, a few of the contestants got hit by a couple of bulls and was either send flying, sustained severe injuries/fatalities, or dead. A few hours later, only half of the contestants survived and now there were a dozen bulls chasing after them, they ran through the Santo Domingo and Town Hall Square streets, Naruto noticed that some of the remaining contestants were looking like they can't continue anymore, one of them, who was about 18, fainted and the bulls were gaining speed. 'I have to save him!' Naruto thought as he turn around and run toward the man who fainted. The crowd were yelling in Spanish, in which Naruto understand as, "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" he ignore them as he made to the man who fainted. The man woke up, turn his head around, and saw a pack of bulls running towards him, he close his eyes and awaits the trampling, Naruto was grasping his arms, apply chakra to his feet, and run at supersonic speed, leaving a orange trail of energy. The crowd, mayor, and the locals Naruto befriended was shocked that he could pull off something like that._

_The man open his eyes and found himself on the back of an eight year-old, running at the speed of sound! "Who are you?" the man said in English, as he look at his savior, and he saw that the kid is Japanese. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?." Naruto said in perfect English, the man was surprised that this Japanese kid can speak perfect English in an American accent, he shook off his shock and replied, "Michael Jones." "Nice to meet ya!" said Naruto with a grin. Naruto dropped Michael off, and continuing on with the event. The other contestants have the same thought in their minds, "I knew that couldn't make it." but as soon as they finish their thoughts, they heard a sound. They turn their heads around and saw an energy trail coming off from a shadowed figure, the figure made it to the front and was revealed to be none other than Naruto! The contestants were shocked, one of them said, in Spanish, "!Como llegaste_ _aqui!"_ ("How did you get here!") _Naruto replied, "Ese es mi secreto." _("That's my secret.") _in perfect Spanish. The contestants were also shocked that the kid speak perfect Spanish considering this kid is Japanese, **"Or so they thought, hehe." **said Yoko as she read their minds. _

_Another few hours later, there were only four contestants left as the others were out, the remaining contestants have ran through the Mercaderes and Estafeta streets, the bulls catch up to them. The remaining contestants were thinking about giving up, Naruto on the other hand, thought, 'Fuck this! I'm going animal!' Naruto then crouch down and started running like an animal and gain speed. Naruto and the remaining contestants led all of the herd to the bullring and its corral respectively. The third and fourth rockets set off, signaling the end of the event, all the people were cheering. Naruto's group were jumping with joy that their leader/brother won._

**End flashback**

* * *

Naruto remembered that day, it was hard, but it was fun. As Naruto slept, someone else was thinking of the past.

* * *

**Kazuma's Tent **

Kazuma was lying there, thinking of the things that happened in his life. 'Misa-chan sure is cute.' he thought as he remembers the day that he met Misaki.

* * *

**A year ago **

_Kazuma was walking in a park with his guardians, he envy those that have their parents still alive. He stopped his brooding when he saw a group of boys, two years older than him, was bullying a girl his age with brunette hair wearing a ripped shirt, ripped pants, and white shoes. "Stop!" said Kazuma, as he defended the girl, "Well, if it isn't the the Red and Blue Freak!" the leader said as his lackeys laugh. "Leave her alone!" Kazuma said as he clench his fists, "What are you going to do? Beat us? Hahahahaha!" the bully and his lackeys laugh at the thought until a fist was in his face! "AUGH!" he screamed as he was lauched from the attacked in a short distance, his lackeys were shocked as the strongest in their school was beaten by this runt. Before the lackeys would land a hit, Kazuma reacted fast and falcon punched lackey number one and elbowed lackey number two in the face! All of them land on the ground, they were about to stand up, until they felt a blast that made them shiver in fear, it was pure killing intent. **"Get. Out. Of. My. Sight!" **said Kazuma in a rather demonic voice, instantly the bullies ran away yelling, "WE WON'T FORGET FORGET_ _THIS!" Kazuma calm down a bit before turning around and saw the girl shivering in fear, he reach out his hand and said, "You alright?" The girl snap out of it, and grab his hand, "What's your name?" she heard him asked, she then answered, "Misaki. Misaki Kiramoto." _

_"That's a nice name!" said Kazuma. Misaki blushed, then asked, "What's yours?" _

_"Kazuma. Kazuma Saito." he answered. It was at that day, Kazuma's first bond was created, and found his light. But he asked himself this question, 'What was that power I felt in my body?' _

* * *

Kazuma smiled at the memory, what he doesn't know is that in the tent next to him, Misaki was thinking the same thing, but he also frowned at the memory of his time being possessed by the Great Leader of Shocker.

* * *

**8 months ago, after Naruto recovered the 14 Heisei Riders' memories.**

_Kazuma was looking at the kids that have living parents, he was jealous at all of them, their smiles and happiness were his pain and suffering, he was bullied by some people, most would try to be friends with him but he doesn't trust them at all. 'Those bullies, those kids, their happiness, and smiles, I will make them feel my pain.' he thought as he see these kids, oblivious to true pain and suffering. **"D****o you want to destroy them?"** a voice asked, Kazuma turn around and he saw no one, "Who's there! Show yourself!" said Kazuma, the voice chuckled, **"Do you want to make them feel your misery?"** the voice asked. Kazuma thought about it for a minute before saying, "Yes..."  
_

_**"Then I will give the power, the power to make them feel your despair, your misery, your suffering, and your pain!" **the mysterious voice said. Then something happened, a felt something, Kazuma felt a surge of power, a surge of dark power. "Agh! Oof! Uh! Yes... Yes... Yes... YES!" he screamed towards the heavens._

* * *

Ever since his first encounter with the Great Leader, Kazuma began destroying every city in the world, ridding everything that stands in his way, not letting anyone ruin his mission, to make others feel his pain. That is until he met Naruto, at the time, all the Kamen Riders were rebelling him, when Naruto encounter him, the whiskered boy find out about Kazuma's past and tried to bring towards the light. He did that by showing Kazuma his past, after all that, he said that he wasn't alone.

* * *

**Magna Shocker HQ, 8 months ago **

_Naruto and Kamen Rider Wizard were fighting Kaijin after Kaijin until they made it to rooftop. There, awaits Kazuma in a high-collar pitch black robe, black pants, a black shirt beneath a black armor, and his eyes are now black with a gleam of evil. **"So it seems the Ringed Magician and the Shinobi Boy has came to play with me." **said Kazuma in the Great Leader's voice. "We will defeat you!" said Wizard, Naruto, however, has another plan, and he took out the legendary Dragon Blade with all the Elemental Orbs intact. 'I swear, on my promise with your guardians and your best friend, Misaki, I will bring you back to the light!' Naruto thought, **"Ikuze, Naruto!" **said Zero. 'Yeah!' Naruto said. He inserted the Fire Orb, the red one, into the blade and charge at the dark boy. Kazuma block the attack with ease, but Naruto made a Kage Bunshin and said, **"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" **creating a violent gust of wind but Kazuma repelled the attack and it's now redirecting towards the clone. Wizard then come in and slash Kazuma when he's open, **"Agh!" **he screamed as the attack did some damage. Two giant snakes appeared behind Kazuma's head and grasp the two each at the time,__ the snakes slam them to the ground and occasionally, bumping the two them to each other. Naruto manage to summon the Eye Slugger, telepathically controlling it, and cut the two snakes' head off, freeing them. Naruto then created arcs of fire and aiming them at Kazuma, it did damage to him, allowing Wizard to change form. Wizard take out a Transformation Ring, wear it, scanning the ring on the WizarDriver, **"FLAME! DRAGON! BOU! BOU! BOU! BOU! BOU!"**_ _the belt announced as a red Wizard Circle appeared in front of him, a dragon made out of fire came out of the circle and merge with Wizard to create Flame Dragon Style. "This'll finish you!" said Wizard as he scan another ring, **"VERY NICE! SPECIAL! SAIKYOU!" **the belt announced as WizarDragon's head appeared on Wizard's chest and activate his special attack, Dragon Breath. The attacks seemed to work, Kazuma stood there unscathed! "Nani?!" said Wizard. **"Hmph, weak." **said Kazuma as he gather energy to blast a beam towards the two. _

_**"Now, I will let you feel my pain!" **said Kazuma, as he was about to attack Naruto. "Ugh... No...!" groaned Naruto, **"Why are you not dead!" **said Kazuma, "Because... I have a promise... to make!" said Naruto with conviction in his heart, Kazuma have had enough created a ball of darkness and said, **"DIE!" **"I... I... I WILL PROTECT THIS WORLD!" Naruto yelled as the dark ball hit him. "NARUTO!" yelled Wizard, as he saw the Legacy get injured, **"Finally." **Kazuma said as he is proceed to defeat Wizard. The red magician tried to shoot him but he just deflect the bullets, Kazuma then said, **"Farewell." **However, at the place where Naruto was, they saw him stand up!_

**(Cue: Worrier ~Yami o kakeru Kiba~ by Hironobu Kageyama) **

_"I... will not... give up...!" they heard Naruto croaked out, Kazuma finally had enough of this and said, **"WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY?!" **and throw a dark fireball at Naruto, "I WILL NOT GIVE UP! I WILL PROTECT THIS WORLD TO THE END!" they heard Naruto yelled with all his heart's conviction as the fireball was near him, the fireball was about to hit Naruto but suddenly, it rebounds and hit Kazuma instead! **"Agh!" **he screamed as he rolls form the impact, a red aura was surrounding him and with that, he scream towards the heavens as a pillar of pure red energy shot straight towards the skies above. Outside the headquarters, "What's that?" Beast said, the Riders and kaijins stop fighting as they saw the pillar of energy. On the rooftop, the energy pillar stopped and they saw Naruto with what looks like a henshin belt! The belt has a mechanical top view the Kyuubi's head, only it's colored red, with a red gem on embedded on it, the mechanical band was black. Naruto removed the Kyuubi head, looked at it, the head respond in a female voice, **"Naruto-kun! What happened?" **"Yoko-chan! How did you get out!" said Naruto. **"I guess your heart and your will must have reacted to the remains of my chakra, maybe because of that, I somehow switch my consciousness to the belt." **Yoko guessed, "In any case, we have to defeat him!" said Naruto, **"Right." **said Yoko. Naruto grab the head, opened the mouth all the way, a card appeared in his hand, depicting a Kamen Rider who's helmet was red with red rhomboid compound eyes, a silver mouth cover with red sides, two small silver fangs on top of the mouth cover and two small bottom canine tooth near the borders of red and silver, both pairs have red tips, and the upper half of a fox's head lay on top of the helmet with red eyes and an orange gem as the nose.  
_

_He insert the card in the mouth, **"INSERTED, HENSHIN CARD!" **the head announced, Naruto place his right arm on his side, raise it towards the sky, put it in front of him, "Henshin!" he said as he insert the head in the slot that looks like the head's bottom jawline. **"ACCESS! KAMEN RIDER KYUUMA!" **the belt announced as fox made out of fire came out and cover Naruto until it burst revealing a Kamen Rider with red metallic shin guards, red knee guards with an orange outline that creates an X, red gauntlets with orange rings and tiny curved golden blade, red shoulder guards, a red breastplate that looks like Agito's breastplate with an circular orange gem, and the same helmet depicted in the card. _

* * *

Afterwards he battle Kazuma and was able to match him, when he was nearly weak, Naruto didn't finish him off. Instead, he showed Kazuma a memory of his parents, two months after his birth, Kazuma heard his parents words of encouragement and advice for the future, he saw his parents battle the monsters invading their old house, he also heard his parents words of encouragement and advice for the future in their final moments and they said the one thing he was always not sure of, they love him. After that, Naruto told him about his own past, after that Naruto said, "You're not the only one who has it hard, remember that memory, the day that you met her." Instantly, Kazuma remembered the time when he first met Misaki, he cried at the memory with tears of joy, because that was the day he met his best friend. No, his light of hope.

* * *

**Another chapter done, this chapter is mainly about Kazuma, and Kyuuma will make his official debut in the next chapter, so stay tune for more. Also, review!**


	7. A Promise and Training

**Yo! Sorry if I didn't update soon enough, I was sick, but now I feel slightly better. So without further ado, let's get it on!**

* * *

It was about a day since the gang arrive to the Elemental Nations, Naruto woke up and begin his training. He was practicing seals, so far he created an anti-rape seal that he planned on selling them to make money and also because he hates rapists, gravity seals to help with training, _'Maybe I should apply them to Kazuma and Misaki.' _he thought, **"You should, it would help increase their speed and agility." **Yoko added, **"How do the seals work?" **ask Zero. _'The seals would increase the weight, they will need training in order to get use to the heavy weight, and when the seals are removed, the user's body will feel lighter and increase his or her speed.'_ explained Naruto. **"Wow, you're really knowledgeable about seals."** said Dragonus, _'Thanks, Yoko taught me about seals before I left Konoha.' _said Naruto, though he did said the Konoha part with venom, Yoko grinned at what he said. Naruto, with Riolu and Veemon, walk out of their tent to see Kazuma and Misaki already there. "Morning guys!" said Naruto, "Morning, Naruto-nii!" greeted Kazuma and Misaki, they both blushed when they realized that were speaking in sync, Naruto chuckled at their faces, _'Wonder how long it takes for them to admit they love each other?' _thought Naruto, **"Knowing them, it might take a couple of years, hehe." **said Zero, **"It wouldn't take a blind man to know that they're in love with each other."** said Zen, the rest chuckled at that. _'This reminds me of my times with Satsuki...'_ thought Naruto solemnly, **"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, you'll meet her again." **said Yoko, the thought of seeing Satsuki again made Naruto happy. "Okay, before we start your training, I want you to make a promise." said Naruto, Kazuma and Misaki nodded, "This is gonna be our team's promise to each other, so raise your fist in front of me and repeat these words." said Naruto. Kazuma and Misaki raise their fists, Naruto raise his fist and all three of them are doing a fist bump.

"A hero bears longing, brings hope, even if we walk into the jaws of death, even if we're faced with crisis, let our will burn even brighter, fight for those who believe in us, that's what a hero is. Even as days pass and the past is replaced by the future, our legend will remain, as solid as rock, leaving its traces in the new age, a name is once more inherited, in this world of chaos, that's what a hero is. A new wind, carved into history. We fight to defend the weak, protect our loved ones, bring hope and light, overcome hatred, despair, and darkness, and for true peace. We get stronger for someone else, we clench our teeth and protect our loved ones to the end with all our hearts. It's okay to fall down, just be able to stand up again, it's okay to cry, just be able to smile again. We will not lose to evil, we will not fall down to darkness, but darkness can be good if it falls into the right and capable hands because it's not scary, those that lurks inside it are. Our will burns brighter than the heavens above and shines in the most deepest depths of darkness. We will never give up, nothing can stop us, as long as we have... the strength to protect what matters..."

Naruto then took out a kunai and cut his palm and pass the kunai to Kazuma, he hesitated at first, but he made up his mind, he then look at Misaki and saw her nodding her head. Kazuma cut his palm, pass the kunai to Misaki, and she cut hers. Riolu and Veemon didn't cut their palms, but they already made up their minds and Naruto knew they don't have to do it as they were his partners so he knew they would be honest. The five put their hand on top of each other as they say these words as if they already knew it.

"No fear! No pain! No regrets! No matter how big the obstacle is, we will surpass it! No matter how high the wall is, we will pass through it! No matter what the challenges is, we will succeed it! We will always protect what's important to us, we will bring true peace! We will protect this world with all our hearts!"

As soon as they said that, Naruto spread some of his power into his teammates so they can use as a last resort. The entities were touch by their promise to each other, they instantly knew that they would succeed in their mission.

* * *

In the afterlife, the legendary Sage of the Six Paths, Tenma Shizuki, and Akira, the Juubi, look at the scene with a smile and thought, _**"They're gonna do great things in the future, especially you, Naruto Uzumaki. I'm glad that I choose you as my successor."**_(AN: Tenma's thoughts) _**"They are the light that shines in the darkness and they are the mankind's hope for true peace. Good luck, Kibou no Isan, I'm expecting great things, especially you, Naruto Uzumaki, Yogen no Ko and Nidaime Juubi."** _(Akira's thoughts)

* * *

"I'm gonna go train first, then I'll start your training." said Naruto, the two nodded and he temporarily left, leaving Riolu and Veemon to guard them. Naruto soon find a spot and begin doing a familiar handsign, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **he said as clones begin to poof up. "All right guys! Give me everything you have!" he said and the clones cheer, one of the clones create a Rasengan and was about to hit the original, but he absorb the Rasengan with his hand. He then perform handsigns and said, **"Uchuuton: Burakkuhooru no Jutsu!" **as he raise his hands and shot out a black disk, which expand into a black hole that sucks the clones and some trees. _'Good thing I created the jutsu for massive numbers or just want to move on.' _he thought, **"I think we're gonna use that as a last resort when we're caught in a sticky situation." **said Yoko, _'Yeah. You remember that time I absorbed that supermassive black hole at the center of the Milky Way?' _he said, **"Which I might add, ARE YOU CRAZY!?" **said Yoko, _'What? At least I succeed.'_

* * *

**A month ago, before Naruto's return. **

_**"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY, NARUTO-KUN!? YOU'RE GONNA GET SUCK IN THERE!" **yelled Yoko, **"Seriously! Are you sure you wanna do this?" **said Zero, "I made up my mind now let's go!" said Naruto as a red ball of light consume him and transport him. When he made it to the Galactic Center, it only takes about six Earth hours, "How come I didn't get spaghettified?" ask Naruto, **"Right now, I don't even fucking know." **said Dragonus, **"If I have to guess, it's your chakra, combining with Yoko's chakra, along with the Ultra powers and Kamen Rider powers, that makes you survive near a black hole, and this one is a supermassive!" **said Zen. "You know that makes sense when you think about it." said Naruto, he proceed to absorb the supermassive black hole using both his hands, the atoms are absorbed by Naruto, every bit and piece makes it way to Naruto's body, he winced a bit but he got use to it. A few minutes later, he absorbed all of the supermassive black hole, which left the entities gaping like a fish, **"H-H-H-How... W-W-Wha..." **was all Yoko said before she fainted, the rest of the entities were still gaping and speechless from the show of power with only one single thought, **'This kid got more potential than I thought.' **Naruto then transport himself back to Earth, he still looks the same, but his blond hair now have red and blue streaks. _

**End flashback**

* * *

_'Yep. That was fun.' _thought Naruto as he went back to fight the clones. The remaining clones transform into Kaijin, mainly the Wolf & Horse Orphnoch, Crimson Joker, (AN: Think the original Joker, except its green parts are red, a blade on each arm which are retractable, a horn on each shoulder, and an upper view of a fox's skull on each of its knee.) and a Fox Fangire. (Think a Fangire with a fox's physical characteristics and its colors are red, orange, and brown) Meanwhile, Kazuma and Misaki was watching him, they follow him because they were curious, and thought, _'How can he fight against four Kaijin?'_ Naruto took out two Wizard Rings from who knows where and put them oh his fingers, he put one ring on his belt buckle, **"DRIVER ON! PLEASE!" **the belt announced as it assumes its true form, **"SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN!" **the belt sang and Naruto said, "Henshin!" as flip the goggles on the Transformation Ring and swing it to the belt. **"FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!" **the belt announced as Naruto raise his left arm and a red Wizard Circle appeared pass through him, changing him into Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style. "Bring it on!" he said and the clones charge.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Woo! That took me three days because I was distracted and I was sick. Sorry if this chapter was short.**

**Naruto: You feeling better?**

**Me: Yeah. Anyways here are the terms:**

**Uchuuton: Burakkuhooru no Jutsu - Cosmic Style: Black Hole Jutsu (Literal English - Cosmic Release: Black Hole Technique)**

**For those that are new to Naruto, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Jutsu (Literal English - Shadow Clone Technique)**

**Oh and in the next chapter, a new jutsu will debut:**

**Genshiton: Ryushihasai no Jutsu - Atomic Style: Particle Grinder Jutsu (Literal English - Atomic Release: Particle Crusher Technique)**

**Ja ne!**


	8. New Form and New Members

**What up! Chronix here with a new chapter! And also a preview to two new stories!**

**Naruto: Two new stories?**

**Me: Yep! The first one involves you turning into a certain Golden Knight.**

**Naruto: Hmm... GA...! (blocks mouth with hand by me)**

**Me: No fucking spoilers! The second one also involves you, the Ultras, the Riders, all the Super Sentai teams, and the Metal Heroes with, here's a hint, JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!**

**Naruto: Why the fuck are you... (gasps) Gu... (mouth blocked)**

**Me: Again, no fucking spoilers! Now, enjoy the chapter, also in the Super Hero Taisen "Otsu" Net Movies, I saw a picture of Amy/KyoryuPink on the bed with Fourze and Beast! ONORE, FOURZE & BEAST! (meanwhile, the three that were mentioned sneezed)**

**Naruto and everybody else: (eyes widen)**

**Me: Also there's a picture of Ian/KyoryuBlack in bed with Wizard! I sense Yaoi. (shudders, along with everybody else) (elsewhere, the two that were mentioned sneezed)**

**Me: Sorry if I haven't updated in a while, I was lazy. Anyways, anyone want to do the disclaimers ?**

**Kazuma: I'll do it. Chronix does not own Naruto, the Kamen Rider Series, and the Ultra Series. Only me, Misaki-chan, and his fan fictional heroes.**

* * *

The clones, turned monsters, all jump in on the original to land a hit on him, but he did a roundhouse kick on them, Naruto did some handsigns and said, **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **and a huge fireball hit the Crimson Joker. The Wolf Orphnoch got up and use his claws to scratch the original, but the original block and falcon punch Wolf, the Horse Orphnoch then try to slash Naruto with his sword and the Fox Fangire shot a fireball but Naruto felt Horse's movements and take out a ring, **"DEFEND! PLEASE!" **the belt announced as a Wizard Circle appeared and creates a shield made out fire, which block the sword and absorb the fireball. The Crimson Joker stab Naruto in the stomach with one of the blades on his forearms, but Naruto was healed thanks to his regeneration ability and Yoko's chakra

_'Yoko-chan, I want to try and confirm something.' _he said.

**"What is it?" **asked Yoko.

_'Can you channel your chakra?' _he asked.

**"Umm, sure."** said Yoko as she channels her chakra, Naruto then mold her chakra into two specific forms. Yoko gasps as she realized what he was doing.

**"Naruto-kun, is that what I think it is?" **said Yoko as she saw the finished product.

_'Yep, that confirms it, your chakra is effecting the Rider powers, causing me to have some powers and forms that are exclusive to me.' _said Naruto as he held in his hand two Wizard Rings and look at them. The first one was a Transformation Ring that looks strikingly familiar to Flame Dragon Ring, except that it has a tiny version of the Kyuubi's snout between the goggles and its ears on top of each lens. The second one looks strikingly familiar to the Special Ring, except that the dragon is replaced by the Kyuubi.

**"Interesting, if I'm right, then these rings have the same abilities as the Flame Dragon and Special Rings." **said Dragonus.

_'Then let's try them out, you ready, Yoko-chan?' _said Naruto.

**"Yeah!" **said Yoko. Naruto then put away the new Special Ring, try on the new Transformation Ring, press the levers to change the 'hand's' side, and swing the ring in front of the belt.

**(Cue: GONG by JAM Project)**

**"FLAME! KYUUBI!" **the belt announced as a Wizard Circle appeared in front of Naruto and pass through him, **"SCORCH! SCORCH! SCORCH! SCORCH! SCORCH!" **the belt chanted as a flaming apparition of Yoko in her Kyuubi form emerge from the Wizard Circle and merge with Naruto, lighting him on fire, and transform him into a new form. The new form look similar to Flame Dragon Style, except the 'overcoat' has triangular ends, the chest is the upper view of the Kyuubi's head with its ears curved into fin-like objects on his shoulders and three rubies embedded on the space between the ears and eyes, which are red, and the head is the same as the Transformation Ring. Naruto has change into Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Kyuubi Style! Kazuma and Misaki were shocked at the new transformation.

"I thought Wizard only has the Dragon Styles." said Misaki.

"If I have to guess, then Yoko-san's energy is mixed with the Kamen Rider powers to create a new form." said Kazuma.

"Whoa!" said Naruto as he saw his look at his new form, the clones turned monsters were shocked at the new form as well as the aura of power surrounding the original. "Now, it's showtime." said Naruto as Wolf strikes but Naruto intercepts with a kick to the stomach, which knocks Wolf into a nearby tree, the Fox Fangire try to whack Naruto with its tail but Naruto grab it and swing the Fox Fangire into a boulder that hit his head upon impact. Joker retracts his forearm blades and summon his sword which is a katana with a red hilt wrap in a black fabric, a disc made of a red jewel with a small silhouette of the Kyuubi cloaked in fire in it embedded in a golden circle, a blade made out of Soul Metal (A/N: I know, Soul Metal is from Garo, but I decide to put into this story because a sword made up of Soul Metal can cut through anything for God's sake! That;s why I put it into this story.) with a red flame design embedded on two sides, and at the end of the hilt are red tassels shaped like the Yoko's tails. (A/N: You know the ones that Beast Hyper has except it shaped like tails.) Joker and the Horse Orphnoch then slash Naruto but Naruto block the blades with his two hands, Naruto then headbutted Joker and punch Horse in the face. Naruto then took out a ring and swing it in front the belt, **"CONNECT! PLEASE!" **the belt announced as a Wizard Circle appeared next to Naruto and put his hand in it and took out the WizarSwordGun. Naruto then approach Joker at a ridiculously fast speed and slash him continuously until he's weakened, Naruto did some hand signs and said, **"Genshiton: Ryushihasai no Jutsu!" **as he created two giant wheels made of molecules that hit Joker and the wheels start spinning which in turn grind the Joker until he starts to break apart on a atomic level and soon, he screams and his particles are gone.

Kazuma and Misaki stands there, gaping at his power, "Aniki is powerful." said Misaki and Kazuma just dumbly nodded, Naruto got the memories of the clone and he visibly flinched, _'Now that was painful!' _he thought, the entities just nodded. Naruto then took out the new Special Ring and swing it in front of the belt, **"VERY NICE! KYUUBI SPECIAL! SAIKYOU!" **the belt announced as a Wizard Circle appeared in front of Naruto as he was floating and the flaming apparition of Yoko in her Kyuubi form emerge from the circle, running around until it jumps into the back of Naruto, and the Kyuubi Skull appeared on Naruto's chest. He then fly up and appeared to 'lay' face down, "Let's go, Yoko-chan!" said Naruto, **"Right!" **said Yoko from the Kyuubi Skull as she and Naruto gathers positive red chakra and negative blue chakra, compressed it into a small ball, and the Kyuubi Skull swallowed it. **"**B**I**J**U**U**D**A**M**A**!**!**"** they yelled as the Kyuubi Skull open its mouth and a large beam shot out of its mouth and hit the remaining three monsters as they screams in pain.

**(End song)**

Kazuma and Misaki hug each other to protect themselves from the force of the impact, when they open their eyes, their jaws drop as they saw the crater created from the attack, they also realize what they were doing get off of each other and blushed. Naruto and Yoko saw what they were doing, both snickered and Naruto said, "You two can come out, I already sense you since the start of the battle." Kazuma and Misaki snap out of the moment as soon as they heard their surrogate brother's words, Naruto floats down and the Kyuubi Skull disappeared, he then said, "Now let's start your tor- I mean training, hehehe." Kazuma and Misaki flinched, both knew that the next four years would be the most painful experience they ever lived.

* * *

**Time skip, 4 years later **

Naruto and the gang were seen walking down the road, it has been four years since he came back and he, Kazuma, and Misaki has been training like crazy, Naruto was currently wearing a red coat that reached down his knees with a hood attach on it and black flames on the bottom and the kanji for "Legacy Sage" and "Dragon Wolf" from top to bottom on the back in black, (A/N: He's wearing the same coat that Phoenix from Metal Fight Beyblade wore only with black flames.) an orange t-shirt with what appeared to be a cross between a dragon and a wolf with ten tails, navy blue ANBU pants, and black, metal-tipped shinobi sandals. Thanks to the training, he gain some muscles and abs, and master all of the Sage of the Six Paths' powers and the Juubi's powers, he also gain control of Yoko's chakra and can turn into Kyuubi Chakra Mode and Bijuu Mode, in Bijuu Mode, he can turn into a true flesh-replica and his chakra shroud can enlarge into a bijuu cloak that recreates Yoko's overall Kyuubi form. Kazuma, now 11 years old, was wearing clothes that are similar to Michal Minato, a.k.a. Kamen Rider Aqua, except his jacket is red, his pants are still blue, his shirt is black, and he also has a pouch containing a kunai. Misaki was wearing a green jacket with a black t-shirt, light blue pants, her hair reach her back with red hairclips, quite endowed at her age, and she has a diamond necklace with wings on the sides which was a birthday gift from Kazuma.

They also two new members with them, a boy and a girl. The boy was as tall as Kazuma and Misaki, has spiky orange hair with red tips, (A/N: Similar to Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach.) wore a black T-shirt with a white tiger on the front, a white short-sleeved jacket which was opened on the front with a golden dragon on the back and the kanji for "Twilight Beast", orange shorts with black stripes on the side, and red shoes with black and gold stripes. The girl was also as tall as Kazuma and Misaki, has long red orange hair with two fangs of hair framing her heart-shaped face, wore a crimson T-shirt with a golden phoenix on the front, also quite endowed, black shorts with white stripes on the sides, and a dark red, short-sleeved coat with the kanji for "Red Phoenix" on the back. The boy's name is Kenji Shinra and the girl's name is Haruka Shinra, they were created by Naruto when he first use the Creation of All Things technique two years ago and as such, they were technically his children.

They traveled nearly everywhere in the Elemental Nations, he manage to made some money thanks to the seals that he made. Many things happened during those four years, Riolu evolved into Lucario, the gang found out that Kazuma was half-Uchiha, half-Hyuga, it turns out that his parents and grandparents from his father's side ran away from Konoha when his parents were 15 and made it to the World Outside the Mist and Kazuma's father change his last name to Saito out of shame and disappointment as he hate the Uchiha clan's arrogance and also because he was an outcast inside his clan, if anything (as they found out), he, his parents, and very few Uchiha members. Kazuma doesn't really remember his parents much before the monster attack, and he only have a few memories of his time with his grandparents as his photographic memories were slowly developing at the time.

They would occasionally go back to the World Outside the Mist, 4 years ago when they were there, they witness a battle between a giant monster and, to their surprise, an Ultraman! This Ultra have the same red-and-silver pattern that most Ultras have, except there are glowing blue parts on his arms, legs, chest, and head. To Naruto's (A/N: And my) opinion, the blue part on his head either looks like a sword, or a trident.

* * *

**Flashback, 4 years ago**

_Naruto and the gang were walking down the streets until they heard a sound, they went to investigate and what they saw surprised the hell out of them, two Kaijus and an Ultraman in the middle of a battle! _

_"Aniki, what's an Ultraman doing here in this universe?!" said Kazuma._

_"I don't know, this Ultraman is unfamiliar to me." said Naruto, surprised and intrigued. Meanwhile, in Naruto's mindscape, the four entities look on with interest._

**_"Zero, do you know anything about this Ultraman?" _**_asked Yoko, curious about the new Ultraman._

**_"He has the same red-and-silver pattern that the M78 Ultras have, but the glowing blue parts are special to him. He does look familiar though, I can't help but feel that I know him a long time ago."_**_ answered Zero. Yoko nodded at the answer, on the outside, the gang watch on as the mysterious Ultraman fighting the monster with some difficulty, "Guys, stay here." said Naruto. "Where are you going, Aniki?" said Misaki, "I'm going to help him." said Naruto as he summon a brace. The brace was silver with a triangle in an upside down position within in a big triangular ring, a blue three-pointed star (A/N: Think of the Mercedes-Benz symbol only upside down.) embedded within the triangle. Outside the star, but still within the ring, were the primary colors. Red on top, blue on the bottom left, and yellow on the bottom right._

_Naruto twist the brace, put his left arm to his side, slam the brace, brought his left arm up and yelled, "TRINITY!" _

_The brace then spins, releasing swirling energy that covered him, and unleashed a huge beam of light. The Ultra, who's Color Timer is blinking rapidly, Kaijus stopped their fighting to look at the light. The light dispelled to reveal an Ultra that looks like Ultraman Belial's original form but the color pattern was red, blue, yellow, and some silver in there. His head looks similar to Mebius, except it has a gem on his forehead that looks exactly like Tiga's, and a fin on each side next to the bigger fin. _

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry if I haven't updated in a while, cuz' I was lazy. I also don't have time to do the previews so please wait 'till Chapter 9. So bye!**


End file.
